


rival turned friend turned roommate turned crush turned boyfriend

by tsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roommates, This is my birthday gift to myself, cute tsukki, finally i wrote some fluff instead of pure porn! yay!, hinata just falling extremely in love with tsukki after being his room mate, it’s a long title but please give it a try, only tsukki is drunk, slight jealous hinata, tsukki also loves hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine
Summary: hinata becomes roommates with tsukishima and realises how devastatingly charming he is.not beta read and lowercase capitals are a stylistic choice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 215





	rival turned friend turned roommate turned crush turned boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> sorry no yamatsukki this time!! but i love this ship so much i wanted to do a little something for it

being teammates with tsukishima had taught him how irritating he can be when he wants to, being friends with him had taught him how to pick up the subtle care laced in the harsh words he said and being roommates with him had taught hinata that he was extremely charming without trying and it was absolutely horrible. 

it wasn’t really something they’d planned or anything, more so something that just so happened to work out, you know, right place right time sorta thing. and that’s how hinata ended up sharing his flat with his rivalry turned friend turned roommate, and the most recent addition, turned crush.

don’t get him wrong, tsukishima is still the same snarky and cold person he’s always been, but somehow there’s more to him, almost as if he’s not just someone who’s reason for being is to spite hinata, which right now hinata kind of wished he was. it was weird how it even happened, the more time they spent together the more hinata saw the taller boys softer sides and he couldn’t help but melt at the thought he was one of the few people allowed this privilege. 

did you know tsukishima hates sleeping alone? hinata does, hinata knows this very well with how the blonde half consciously drags him to his room each night complaining it’s too cold, or too empty, or too silent (all things hinata previously thought the other boy enjoyed). he still grumbles when he wakes up with a mop of orange hair tickling his chin, or pushes hinata away when he gets too warm in the night, and they never speak of it during the day but something about those nights send his heart racing.

tsukishima can cook too, very well in-fact. hinata is terrible at cooking as tsukishima had learned when the smaller boy offered to cook dinner on their first night in the flat. he’d nearly burned down their new kitchen. and from there tsukishima wordlessly took up the task of making all their meals. he’d grumble about having to make hinata’s portion as well, but he’d still buy foods hinata liked that hinata knows the other boy doesn’t, when he’s out shopping. and he always makes him 3 meals a day no matter what, even if hinata had somewhere to go he’d wake up to a boxed lunch, it was never anything special but the fact tsukishima had woken up to make it for him instead of just telling him to buy his own made him smile like a lovesick fool. 

tsukishima is still arrogant though, which is now more frustrating than it ever was in high school. in high school seeing that smirk on the blondes face just made him mad, wanna hit him, wanna prove to him how much better he is at everything! but now it just made him flustered and throb lightly in his pants (and it was getting harder and harder to hide the more he realised how hot tsukishima was).

oh yeah that’s a thing. tsukishima is hot as fuck. 

he’s grown a little more since high school and his hairs a little longer, he still wears the same dorky glasses and is still lanky as ever but he’s learned how to dress and accessorise now and hinata finds himself staring at the rings around his bony hands more often than not. 

so here hinata is, with his cocky, clingy at night, excellent at cooking, good at dressing rival turned friend turned roommate turned crush. 

and it’s fine until the night the other boy tells him he’s going out for drinks with yamaguchi. 

he knows this feeling and he hates it, it feels like someone’s pouring tar down his throat and it’s settling deep in his stomach. he knows tsukishima and yamaguchi are best friends, everyone knows this, but he can’t help the jealousy curling in his gut, he knows he has no right to feel like this especially when the other boy knows nothing about his feelings and their friendship is strictly platonic (‘at least that you know of’ pipes the voice in hinatas head). 

it’s been a few hours now and he’s still waiting on the couch, he should just go to sleep at this point, tsukishima’s a grown man and can take care of himself but even after repeating to himself 100 times he still sits. 

he’s almost dozing off when he hears their doorbell, which is strange as it’s now 1am and tsukishima has his own keys, and he’s contemplating just ignoring it but the hope that it’s the blonde he’s been waiting to see makes him reach for the handle.

“can you help me he’s actually kinda heavy despite being all bones”

turns out tsukishima had got piss drunk (rare for him) and yamaguchi has to practically carry him back to their flat, and that brings us to now, tsukishima’s tall frame curling into their small couch as he babbles about something or other. 

as much as hinata wants to be mad, mad at him for getting so drunk he can’t get home himself, mad at him for inconveniencing yamaguchi when he’s in town and mad at him for being so charming he can’t help but soften at the sight of the man shifting on the couch to get comfortable. he’s so gone for this man. 

“hey wake up stupidshima, we gotta go bed you’re gonna get a sore back laying on the couch like that” and he’s reaching out to try and lift the blonde up when the taller mans hand shoots out and grabs at his wrist. 

“was it pity?” 

his words are slightly slurred, most likely from the alcohol but hinata can still make them out and gives a confused look at the man beneath him, it’s one of the rare times he’s not craning his neck upwards to meet his eyes. “what are you going on about now you drunkard” 

“did you know i liked you when you agreed to move in with me... did you... did you do it out of pity” and hinata’s so shocked by the words he’s not really focusing on the way tsukishima’s face flushes even more and his face scrunches, almost as if he’s in pain. 

“that’s not funny you know” his hearts in his throat now and he feels like any moment soon tsukishima’s slight slack jaw will curl back into that cruel grin and he’ll reach to flick hinata’s forehead before going on some bullshit rant about hinata almost believing someone like tsukishima would ever like him. 

“it’s not funny if you’re just tolerating me out of pity, i know you’ve got a good heart but i don’t want you dealing with me just because you feel bad” and hinata would laugh if it wasn’t for the dead serious look on the other mans face, his brows furrowed and his eyes staring straight into hinata’s. 

“what are you even talking about, did YOU know i liked you when you agreed to move in with me? is this some kind of twisted way of trying to humiliate me or something?” he’s not angry but he can hear how his tone comes out sharp and aggressive, he’s just too in shock to process what’s happening all at once. 

“i’m gonna do something and you can either let me or push me away and i move out and we forget it ever happened, deal?” 

but before hinata even opens his mouth to answer tsukishima is lifting himself to clumsily crash his lips against, its messy and a little wet with tsukishimas spit and he can taste the lingering sweetness of whatever fruity drink tsukishima indulged in tonight but he’s so happy because what the fuck tsukishima is kissing him right now? is this real? and by the time they separate they’re both gasping a little and the taller man is slumping back into hinata’s shoulder. 

“were you okay with that?” 

it’s one of the very rare times hinata can hear the vulnerability and nervousness in tsukishima’s voice and he decides to answer by placing little pecks against the others neck before tugging him up to drag him to what is tsukishimas room but has really become their room.

“is it cool if i tell people you’re my boyfriend now?”

“is it cool if we fuck tomorrow?” 

“gross tsukki, go to sleep you’re drunk”

“night... boyfriend”


End file.
